


ID, Please

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo [26]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidents, Hospitals, Hurt Steve Rogers, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Married Couple, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve is in a motorcycle accident. Tony rushes to the hospital.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923619
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56
Collections: AA Stony Server Bingo





	ID, Please

**Author's Note:**

> For the Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo; Steve Card prompt [“Married Couple”](https://i.imgur.com/la8hFeW.png) [D1]
> 
> And for day 28 of [Whumptober 2020](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/628495726390968320/whumptober-2020-updated). Prompt: Accidents

The ground feels like wet sponge as he staggers through the hospital doors, making his way to the reception desk. He ignores the stares and whispers, god there were important things to focus on right now.

“Hi, how may we assist you today?” the man at the reception asks, flashing him a smile.

“My husband? He… My husband was brought here, Steve Rogers, he was in a motorcycle ac-accident.”

“I’m sorry, Sir” the man says. Tony’s heart plummets through the floor, bile crawls its way up his through. “We can’t give out room numbers or private information without some form of ID linking you to the patient.”

Tony’s legs go wobbly and the world tilts dangerously to the right. He quickly shoves his hands into his pockets, hoping to find any scrap of ID. He doesn’t own a wallet, never needed to. Tony’s never regretted it more in his life. He will never tease Steve about carrying one ever again.

His pockets are barren save for his car keys.

He didn’t even have his phone.

“I’m Tony Stark” he tries, hopping the man would recognise him and let him in to see Steve. But there is no empathy for his plight in the man’s eyes.

“I’m sorry. I need your ID.” The man says. “It’s hospital policy too only close family in to see those in our care. We need to verify you’re on his emergency contacts.”

“I’m Tony Stark. He’s my huSBAND! YOU CALLED _ME!_ _YOU_ CALLED _ME_ HERE!”

“I’m really sorry, Sir”

Tony buries his face in his hands to hide the tears welling up in his eyes.

A hand grabs Tony’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze. Tony looks up to see Rhodey standing beside him. “I’ve got this. Go take a seat.”

“Thank you” he whispers, relieved.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
